When The Pretender Meets The Slayer
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: Jarod is the new principal on Sunnydale, actually there to get to the bottom of Sunnydale's mysterious death count and the involvement of a young girl and her unusual friends. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Buffy, you really need to go to science. If the new principal gets word you've miss class again, you'll get detention," Willow pleaded to her best friend as they walked down the crowded hallway. Buffy couldn't help but smile at Willow's motherly tendencies.

"Relax Willow, I'm not going to miss the _entire_ class, I'm just going to come in late," Buffy attempted her best to reassure her friend.

"Really late," quipped in Xander, who had walked up behind the girls, frightening Willow by his sudden presence. Buffy flashed him a "_look_" before turning around and waving her hand.

"I don't know what you're implying, Xander, but I'm willing to bet you're way off base with whatever theory you have today."

"Buffy, I've got a nose for these things," he placed his index finger on his nose dramatically and lowered his voice. "I can practically smell him on you."

An uneasy silence engulfed the trio, broken by Willow's boyfriend, Oz, coming up to them and tossing Xander a twinkie, which he easily caught with one hand.

"Saved by the Oz-Man, huh?" Xander muttered under his breath to Buffy, who sighed in relief.

"So you guys seen the new principal yet?" Oz asked seconds before biting into his Snickers bars, pieces of chocolate dropping onto the floor.

"Fortunately I haven't had a run in yet," Buffy stated as she opened her locker and piled her books inside.

"Well I have. And let me tell you, this one's cracked," Oz replied, before looking around the now deserted hallway. "Did the bell ring and I missed it?"

Looking at her watch, Willow shook her head, "no you didn't miss it. The bell doesn't ring for another two minutes." Glancing down the hall, she continued, "I wonder where everyone went."

A large shadow engulfed Buffy and her locker suddenly.

"Good day to ya. My name's William and I'm looking for Buffy Summers," Buffy turned around at the voice and found herself face to face with a handsome guy indeed. With shaggy blonde hair and chocolate colored brown eyes, the man standing before her looked like he had just stepped out of a teen queen's magazine. He continued, "it's my first day and she was assigned to guide me around the school; show me my classes and what not." His cool voice swept over Buffy with a wave of familiarity, but she couldn't figure out why.

"I'm Buffy, but are you sure I'm your guide? I mean that's Willow's job, as an office aid and such." Buffy, after shutting her locker, motioned to Willow who looked over the man slowly.

He nodded and handed her a note, "yeah. The principal said you were the one to look for." Buffy glanced over the note, with Willow looking over her shoulder.

"Well it's from the new principal apparently. But I'm curious as to why he gave you the new guy, Buffy." Willow pondered aloud.

"I think it's a trap," Xander spoke up suddenly. The two girls looked at him in disbelief. "Well it's happened before," he said defensively. At this the girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't want to be a burden," William slowly turned to go but Buffy grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No don't worry about it. It's probably some mix up in the office. No biggie, I'll show you where your classes are."

William smiled at Buffy and nodded in appreciation, "thanks luv."

Buffy threw her bag over her shoulder and led him down the empty hallway, pointing at random classroom doors.

"Note to self, to keep Buffy from skipping class, introduce her to a new student," Xander stated, almost in a jealous tone.

"Yeah, well we should head off to class too," Willow replied as she watched her best friend walk away.

"Come on Will," Xander draped his arm over her shoulders. "He wasn't that cute anyways. I mean, honestly, even Oz here looks better than _Wilhelm_," he said the name in a clearly mocking tone.

"Hey," Oz spoke up defensively. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I happen to think Oz is a quite a sexy beast," Willow stated as she wiggled out from under Xander before nuzzling noses with her boyfriend.

"Beast is right," Xander faked vomiting at the couple and Oz growled deeply in reply which caused Willow to giggle.

"Shouldn't you three be in class?" A voice from behind the trio cut Willow's giggles short.

Without casting a look back, Xander replied, "bell hasn't rang yet, don't get your panties in a twist there, bub."

Oz glanced behind him and tapped on Xander's shoulder, "that would be the new guy."

Willow and Xander turned around simultaneously.

_WoW _Willow's thoughts

_Not another pretty boy _Xander's thoughts

"Well the bells have been turned off for a few days so they can be worked on, and I failed to see what my underwear has to do with that."

"Just born yesterday or what?" Xander muttered under his breath.

"Xander," Willow hissed at him before turning her attention to the man in front of her. "Sorry he just doesn't like strangers." She extended her hand, which he immediately grasped, "You must be the new principal. My name's – "

"Willow," he finished. "And yes, I'm the new principal, Mr. Parker, but please call me Jarod," he smiled at her and Willow found herself knee weaked and at a loss for words. "You must be Alexander Harris." Jarod extended his hand to Xander who just looked at him in discontent.

"The name's Xander." He raised his eyebrow to Oz

_Is this guy for real or what?_ Xander's thoughts

"Well then," Jarod dropped his hand. "You three best be getting to class. I'll be seeing you around undoubtedly."

Willow nodded silently and grabbed Xander's arm, "it was nice meeting you Jarod. Come on Xander," She proceeded dragging him down the hallway with Oz following closely behind.

Jarod watched as their retreating figures turned the corner near the grand staircase. He pulled out a small red book and flipped it open to reveal a newspaper clipping with a large picture of about 10 people, three of which being the three having just left his presence, above a small article concerning the large amount of mysterious deaths in Sunnydale, the pictured group as top suspects.


	2. Chapter 2

BLUE GOVE DELAWARE

Broots scrurried to the dark den that the trio worked on affairs concerning Jarrod. "Ms Parker, he's been sighted."

"Where Broots?" Ms Parker rose from her chair and looked at Broots expectantly.

"An agent in California has traced him to a small town an hour or so outside of Los Angeles. Sunnydale." He practically ran down the stairs and stood in front of the desk where Syndey continued to worked.

"Sunnydale? That sounds familiar. Have you ran the town through the system?"

"Done, and the results are incredible. I mean, you can't make this kinda stuff up, you know?"Broots handed her a manilla folder and she hurriedly opened it and scanned its contents.

"Sunnydale is to California as Blue Gove is to Delaware, if you catch my driff,"Broots stated.

"What kind of sick and demented person funded these experiments?"

Broots cleared his throat and Sydney looked up to see the young man shifting uncomfortably.

"Broots?" He asked gently.

"Well, it's, uh, you're not going to believe me when I tell you. It's, um," Broots stammered.

"Out with it Broots, I want to know everything before we fly out," Parker sternly commanded.

"Know everything about what, dear sister?"Mr. Lyle crept out of the shadows, startling Broots. Parker just rolled her eyes and picked up some more folder from the desk, shuffling the one on Sunnydale to the bottom.

"We've got a lead on Jarrod, he was seen at a bar in Houston by one of Broot's associates," the lie poured out of Syndey's lips so easily that Parker had to turn to stare at the man in surprise.

"Very good, I'll send a couple of sweepers with you if you'd like, since I'm assuming you're going to be investigating it. You do tend to like to follow your own leads."Mr. Lyle smiledand nodded at Syndey. "I'm glad to see at least of one of you rememebers the chain of command in the Centre." With a flourish, he spun on his heel and walked out of the den.

As the door slammed shut, Parker tossed down the other folders onto the desk and whipped out her phone, "Parker speaking, I need a plane ready for the west coast in fifteen minutes." She snapped it shut and gave Syndey a look of surprise. "I never knew you had it in you doc. Come on, California is calling."


End file.
